Ramps and step devices are used to assist pets who, because of age, size, infirmity, injury, or the like cannot reach an elevated surface without assistance. Elevated surfaces may include automotive interior spaces or pickup truck beds, household furniture, or tables for grooming or veterinary care.
Some current step apparatuses are solid structures which cannot be folded for transport or storage. Other current ramp and step apparatuses may be foldable but present a bulky and heavy folded package.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved step apparatus for pets that is lightweight and collapsible into a compact folded size.